


A Love They Built

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are soulmates, never to be parted. That is what Nasir believes until Agron finds a reason to doubt their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love They Built

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: soulmate/soulmark au Agron/Nasir

There wasn’t a moment when their marks suddenly appeared. Both Agron and Nasir’s wrists were covered in an inky black after their first kiss. Agron’s formed more quickly, lines knitting together to spell Nasir’s name. It was the only brand he wanted, the one that named Nasir his soulmate.

Nasir’s was slower. He didn’t fall in love fast and hard. He had a deep affection for Agron, one that grew slowly then blossomed all at once. When Agron pulled off his arm brace one time, eager to touch all of him as they made love in a secluded area of the temple, he laughed. His fingers ran over his name on the inside of Nasir’s wrist. They kissed and touched and fucked with a renewed passion.

Theirs wasn’t a love that was predestined. The gods hadn’t bound them together. They made their own choice, built it with their hands and their hearts.

Once they had finished, Agron remained entwined with Nasir. He kissed his throat. “You will always hold my heart.”

“As you hold mine.” Nasir sighed as his heartbeat slowed.

He swore he would never have cause to doubt it.

 

The Cilician kept grinning at Nasir and he felt his face flush under his gaze and the flattering words. He’d had too much to drink, was still slightly dizzy, but when Agron tore Castus’s hand from Nasir he sobered quickly.

“He meant no harm.”

But as Agron pulled Castus’s arm away the inside of his wrist was exposed.

“What the fuck is this!” Agron yelled.

Nasir followed his gaze and his heart sank into his stomach. There, on the Cilician’s skin, was his own name.

Castus wouldn’t have understood the reason for the sudden punch that cracked his nose. But Nasir did and he didn’t have the courage to intervene.

 

Agron hurled a jug of wine at the wall before unleashing his anger on the table. “Why the fuck does he have your name on his wrist!”

“For name on wrist you unleashed tempest? Spartacus stands--”

“Spartacus has no fucking bearing in this.” Agron turned to Nasir. “What is on your wrist?” he snapped, stepping closer.

“I am yours, as ever,” Nasir promised. He removed his arm brace and, in spite of his knowing it hadn’t changed, he still feared another name there. Yet as Agron traced his hand he saw that it had remained the same.

_Agron._

Agron took several deep breaths. “I will not let the gods themselves take you from my arms. I would slay them all.”

“Strike the gods and the Cilician from mind.” Nasir touched the inside of Agron’s wrist as well. “I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart.”

Agron pressed his hand to the back of Nasir’s neck and a relieved half smile later, they kissed.

They’d carved their love into each other’s wrists. Nasir would not see it lost so easily.

 

There were tears in his eyes, ones he fought back as he did against Agron’s words.

“You once swore the gods themselves could not wrest me from your arms. Your wrist bears my name-- and now you fucking cast me aside.”

“My heart will never beat for another,” Agron told him, sincerity clear in his voice. “Yet it would seize within chest if I were to drag you to your doom.”

“I am a warrior!” Nasir insisted.

Finally, Agron managed to smile, bitter though it was. “One I am most proud of.”

Nasir’s lip trembled as Agron went on with words he heard but could scarcely believe.

“Do not ask me to turn from you.” He removed the brace from his arm.

Agron ignored it. “I ask only that you live and wrest what joy that yet may be found in the remaining days.”

“Agron.” He held out his wrist to him as proof, to show his love, to show that he would do anything.

Agron shook his head and closed his hand over Nasir’s wrist. He never lowered his eyes to it. It no longer mattered to him. They’d made their love. Now they were breaking it.

 

Nasir had needed no response from Naevia to tell him Agron’s fate. It was enough to see the way her face broke and the tears that filled her eyes. Why then couldn’t he bring tears to his own as he traced the inside of his wrist?

_Agron._ His fingers moved over each letter

_Agron._ It had never changed since he left.

_Agron._ No lines had wavered.

_Agron. Agron. Agron._

Nasir’s cry transformed into a sob soon after leaving his throat.

 

After his return, Agron was too tired to do more than collapse in Nasir’s tent. Nasir poured what water he had into a cup and pressed it to his lips. He knew that Agron hurt more than he let on when he did not protest. While he drank, Nasir examined his hands. Careful not to touch the wrappings, he knew they would have to be changed soon. And then he saw the letters twisting around Agron’s wrist.

Agron tilted his hand, showing the name he bore.

_Nasir._

Nasir looked up to see Agron staring at him. Nasir held up his own wrist.

“Agron,” his lover said aloud. His smile was faint and bittersweet. “I thought it would change.”

Nasir mirrored Agron’s smile. “Never.”

They’d made their love. Even the fates could not tear it apart.


End file.
